Love Under The Moon
by Rye Matsumoto
Summary: Sang Bulan-lah yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka. Simfoni dibawah bulan purnama/NaruSaku/OneShot/Warning : kissu scene/RnR.


**LOVE UNDER THE MOON**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story belongs to Rye Matsumoto

Tidak ada keuntungan materi dari pekerjaan ini. Hanya untuk hiburan.

* * *

"Hah?"

Terpancar raut heran dari wajah Sakura. Sejenak Sakura hanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha. Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Kau bercanda? Itu lelucon yang tidak lucu, kau tahu?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi tak suka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sakura berhenti tertawa. Menatap lurus mata safir di hadapannya.

"Itu membuat hatiku geli."

"…"

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh membuat lelucon seperti itu."

"Itu bukan lelucon."

Naruto berkata santai. Disambut tawa kecil dari Sakura. Naruto semakin tak suka. Bagaimana bisa pernyataan cintanya disamakan dengan lelucon jayus yang tidak lucu?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku… Entah kenapa lama-lama itu menjadi lucu."

"Aku katakan itu bukan lelucon dan bukan untuk ditertawakan!"

Untuk pertamakalinya, Naruto membentak gadis ini, gadis yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya. Gadis yang menjadi incaran hatinya. Bertahun-tahun, ia memendam rasanya sendiri. Namun saat dia mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya, selalu dianggap lelucon oleh gadis ini. Entah ini yang keberapa. Tapi, saat ini dia ingin serius.

Dibawah bulan purnama yang telah membulat sempurna, kedua insan ini bertemu. Berusaha membuka tabir cinta masing-masing. Jujur akan perasaan mereka dan menemukan cinta sejati yang mungkin memang dia?

Perlahan Sakura meredakan tawanya. Raut wajahnya ketakutan, mendengar Naruto membentaknya tadi. Tapi, seketika perasaan takut itu hilang. Berganti dengan rasa tenang dan hangat saat kedua tangan pemuda itu menggenggam bahunya. Dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang gadis.

Hingga jarak antara wajah mereka tak jauh lagi, terlalu dekat malah.

"Dengar Sakura," pemuda itu mulai bicara, "aku ingin mengatakan ini dengan serius. Kumohon mengertilah."

Detak jantung keduanya mulai tidak beraturan. Sakura dapat merasakan deru napas Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Napasnya terburu-buru. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Sakura dapat melihat bulir-bulir peluh meluncur di pelipis Naruto. Begitu pula dirinya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Naruto berkata pendek. Namun raut wajahnya sangat serius. Naruto terlihat tampan saat sedang serius. Sakura menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Bisa melihat wajah serius Naruto yang begitu tampan, dan, terlihat berwibawa.

"Sakura, katakan padaku. Apakah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Mata Sakura membulat. Dia bingung. Mana mungkin dia tahu apakah dia mencintai Naruto atau tidak. Naruto selama ini adalah sahabatnya. Bisakah sahabat menjadi cinta?

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Sakura ingat kata-kata Ibunya. Lalu, apakah perasaan bergetar saat bersama Naruto ini adalah rasa cinta?

"A-aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Kau adalah sahabatku. Dan, aku tidak pernah berpikir macam-macam tentang dirimu. Apalagi soal cinta."

Tatapan Naruto sayu. Genggaman tangannya pada pundak Sakura melemah, namun tidak dilepasnya.

Dia menunduk, lalu menghela napas. Berat.

"Kata Ibuku, kalau ingin tahu tentaang rasa cinta, coba cium dia. Kalau ciumannya terasa manis, berarti kau mencintainya. Tapi, kalau ciumannya tidak berkesan apapun, berarti kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya."

Naruto lantas nyengir kuda, melihat pipi Sakura yang perlahan memerah.

"K-kau… Yang ini bercanda, kan, Naruto?"

Ragu-ragu, Sakura bertanya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Detak jantungnya kembali tidak karuan. Takut kalau-kalau Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya. Dan ciumannya terasa manis.

Sakura cepat-cepat menepis pemikiran anehnya tadi.

"Haha, tentu yang itu bercanda. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?"

Perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada Sakura. Sakura yang saat itu pasrah hanya memejamkan matanya. Menanti sesuatu mendarat di bibir ranumnya.

Saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak dua senti, Naruto berhenti bergerak. Ragu-ragu. Antara menciumnya atau tidak.

Melihat Sakura yang memejamkan matanya, Naruto kembali bergerak, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Dan saat bibir atas mereka bersentuhan, Naruto segera menarik wajahnya.

"K-kenapa, Naruto?"

Sungguh, pipi Sakura kini telah merah padam. Apalagi saat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya sebelum bibir mereka melekat sempurna.

"A-aku ragu. Nagaimana j-jika ciumannya tidak terasa manis?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "coba saja."

Wajah Naruto jadi merah padam.

"K-kau mau?"

Sakura menunduk. Di sana, dia tersenyum.

"Ehm, mungkin."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto menarik dagu Sakura menghadapnya. Dan kemudian mendekatkan bibir mereka hingga akhirnya menyatu dalam satu simfoni cinta yang manis.

Perlahan, Naruto melumat bibir Sakura. Terasa manis. Manis sekali malah. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia agak takut kalau Sakura tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Merasa bibirnya dilumat, Sakura mulai menjelajah rasa yang dia dapatkan. Awalnya biasa saja, basah disana. Hanya terasa air liur Naruto yang seperti ramen. Namun kemudian, ada rasa yang berbeda. Kental, hangat. Lalu, muncul rasa manis yang menjalar hingga ke sumber salivanya.

Dan tanpa peintah, Sakura membalas ciuman Naruto. Dua menit, lima menit. Akhirnya ciuman manis itu berakhir. Naruto mengakhirinya dengan lembut.

Saat bibir mereka telah terpisah sempurna, Naruto memandang mata emerald Sakura sayu.

"B-bagaimana rasanya?"

Naruto mendengus. Menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung datang.

Lima menit,

"Biasa saja," jawab Sakura tenang. Mata Naruto membulat. Sepertinya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Awalnya memang biasa saja. Tidak ada rasa apapun. Hanya ada rasa ramen." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Memandang Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

"Lalu kemudian, ada rasa yang kental dan hangat datang. Manis." Sakura tersenyum. Wajahnya bersemu. Cantik sekali. Mata emeraldnya memantulkan sinar bulan purnama tempat cinta mereka akhirnya saling terbalas.

Naruto tersenyum. Lalu menghambur memeluk Sakura.

"Jadi, rasanya manis?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ingin berbagi kehangatan masing-masing. Kemudian seringaian aneh terkembang di bibirnya.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku minta ciumannya lagi?"

Seketika Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Tidak lagi kali ini. Mungkin nanti," kata Sakura tanpa rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto kembali nyengir. "Kalau sekarang?"

"E-eh…"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik Sakura dan menciumnya paksa. Namun beberapa saat kemudian keadaan kembali tenang dan simfoni cinta kembali terkembang di bawah bulan purnama.

* * *

**A/N**

Daaan, bagaimana ceritanya? Ini draft lama di komputer. Sebenarnya mau di publish setelah lebaran. Tapi, kayaknya kelamaan, deh XD Seperti biasa, cerita yang kurang dari 1000 kata. Senpai saya suka marah-marah, "kalau buat fanfiksi itu jangan cuman 800-an kata. Minimal lebih dari seribu, kek." Yah kurang lebih begitu. Maaf, Sen *pundung*

Semoga cerita yang ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Kyaaa! Read and Review?


End file.
